


Even Alter-Egos Aren't Safe

by Scarlet_Gunn



Series: ColdFlash Defends Each Other [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry's out of town, Bullying, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Mick Rory Is Not Dead, Not Canon Compliant, Pining Leonard, Protective Leonard Snart, Read, Requited Love, Short & Sweet, Threatening, Tony Woodward Deserved Death, coldflash - Freeform, hardcore denial, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Snart doesn't want to be meeting new metas. Especially ones with cocky smiles that used to harass his Barry. Specifically those.





	Even Alter-Egos Aren't Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Passion_flower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passion_flower/gifts).



> Once again I own nothing except the plot line. This particular plot line however, was requested by Passion_Flower. Again not exactly what was asked for but I hope you enjoy it all the same. School's been troublesome so I haven't done much posting but I believe this is good enough to upload (I could be wrong) but enjoy the fic. Again all comments good/bad are appreciated or kudos.

Snart swallowed a growl as Hartley ushered another meta in. This was the fourth one that asked to be apart of the Rouges,  _ today. _ Normally Snart would be pleased that so many metas wished to join his group, but not today. He hasn’t been able to sleep for a few weeks. Which had nothing to do with Flash’s newly found absence. Nothing whatsoever. Even though whenever the superhero leaves it’s never for a vacation. Snart shook his head as he found his thoughts running towards the Flash again. All he wanted to do was to go home, cook some dinner, and go the fuck to sleep. 

 

A sharp pain to the the curve of his side made Snart snap back into attention. A broad male stood in front of him. The man wore a loathsome smile that screamed narcissist, only making Snart’s annoyance even more pronounced.

 

“What’s your name kid?” Snart asked cooly.

 

“Tony Woodward, the new member of your little gang.” Woodward replied, cockiness slicking up his voice in a nauseating way. 

 

“Oh? Now why would I ever do that? What can you offer me?” Snart questioned.

 

“Watch this.”  Woodward’s arm melted into a polished platinum before he pummeled a hole into the brick wall with one stroke of his arm. Snart’s brows raised slightly as he heard Mick whistle beside him.

 

“My whole body can do that. But I don’t even need the silvery thing to be strong. I used to beat up this scrawny kid in high school.” Woodward stopped to chuckle at the memories before continuing. “No one would even  _ think  _ of getting in my way. Especially that freak Barry, he’s still scared of me now and he’s with the cops!” 

 

Snart froze, his jaw clenching as he glowered at the meta. Outrage and murder evident in his eyes while he watched the male laugh about abusing Barry.  **_His. Barry._ ** The thief took a calming breath before easing his mouth into its normal feral smile, showing a little sliver of his teeth.

 

“Well, I’ve heard all I need to know.”  With that Snart dropped from his chair and walked towards the exit. “I’m sure you know where the exit is, if not Mick will help you.” Snart called from over shoulder.  

 

“He-hey! Wait a minute, where are you going? You need me!” Woodward called from behind him making him freeze. 

 

With a sharp turn on his boots, Snart strolled back towards the meta with an eerie sense of calmness. Only to stop right in front of Woodward’s nose. 

 

“That’s where you’re wrong Woodward. You see no one here needs you. No one here will  _ ever _ need you, because the Rogues do not and will never need something as trivial as a bully. Now unless you want Mick over there to burn your metally hide off I suggest  _ you _ . Get. Out.”  

 

With his words hanging in the room Snart gave him one more smile before sweeping out the room with one last call over his shoulder. 

 

“Oh, and I suggest staying away from Barry Allen. Frostbite is such a bitch to get.”  

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                                                                      Resolution 

That's the story, hope you enjoyed it. I'll post the second chapter later when I get the chance. 


End file.
